In printing operations, what are referred to as printing sleeves are typically positioned on impression cylinders of a printing machine in order to enable a smooth and jolt-free rolling of the cylinders of a printing machine that are involved in printing. With printing machines of variable format, two printing sleeves are positioned one above the other on the impression cylinders. An outer printing sleeve forms a printing surface and an inner printing sleeve serves for diameter compensation between the outer printing sleeve and the respective impression cylinder of the printing machine. In such cases, the outer printing sleeve typically has a small wall thickness, whereas the inner printing sleeve usually has a larger wall thickness, depending on the difference in diameter between the respective impression cylinder and the outer printing sleeve.
To carry out a production change between two different printing orders, it has been necessary to change at least the outer printing sleeve forming the printing surface. In the event of a production change between two printing orders which are characterized by the same printing format, only the outer printing sleeve has to be changed. If, however, the two printing orders also differ from one another in terms of their printing format, then the inner printing sleeve has to be exchanged in addition to the outer printing sleeve.
In order to supply the printing-unit modules to the printing units of the printing machine, in particular the printing sleeves, that are required for a production change lifting appliances are used in the prior art that are positioned on a floor of a machine hall or workshop in the area of the printing machine or the printing units of the printing machine. These lifting appliances may be stationary or movable. What all these lifting appliances have in common, however, is that they obstruct or block up the room or space available at the printing units and consequently hinder conversion work on the printing units of the printing machine because access to the printing units is impeded. Furthermore, it is already known from the prior art to use a hall crane which is fastened to a ceiling of a workshop or machine hall for conversion work on printing machines. However, obviously, the use of a hall crane for conversion work on printing machines is possible only when the workshop is already equipped with this type of a hall crane.